The Soul Clan
by HysteriaDevil
Summary: Three students from the Soul Clan, that have not been heard from for twenty years, came to the Leaf Village to be part of their ninja force. Now how will adding these people to the Naruto story truly effect the outcome of what is to happen. This story will contain characters from Bleach but none of the Bleach story arcs. (Summary isn't that good) SmartNaruto StrongBleachCharacters
**Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is my first story so hopefully you all enjoy it. This story will contain other characters from other Anime/Manga. Some of the attitudes of these characters maybe slightly different then they are in whatever universe they come from. Now I didn't post this as a cross over because besides characters from Bleach being in Naruto, none of their story arcs will also come over. Also not all the characters in Bleach will also be in this story.
**

 **So because of adding new people to the Naruto Universe will alter the canon story of Naruto. So this will be slightly AU but will follow general flow of the Naruto Story. Next is just some general info about the Characters that isn't fully addressed in the chapter. For more information on these characters they will be at the end of the chapter.** **There will be other characters from Bleach in this story that aren't mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Ok lastly I don't own anything that comes from Bleach or Naruto. I hope you guys enjoy and please feel free to leave a review just please no hate if you don't like it.**

* * *

Today is the graduation test of the new batch of the to be genin to leave the ninja academy. This years class has a lot of students that could have potential. That is because this years has the most clan heirs or clan members in a long time. The favorite to win rookie of the year is the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. He's the last Uchiha that is living in the village. Though the fact of him winning the rookie of the year title though all changed the second three new students walked into the class room. The three new students stood in front of everyone waiting for the instructor to allow them to introduce themselves before sitting dow to take the test with the rest of this years graduating class.

 **The Previous Day:**

The Hokage was sitting in his office when one of the ninja that work at where the messenger birds come in. "Hokage-sama, I'm so sorry for bursting into your office like this but a very urgent message just came in for you. From the seal on it I couldn't open it let alone I tell who it came from. There was only a second note that come with it just said that this note is for you and only could be one by you. It didn't even give the name of the sender."

That got the Professor intrigued in what the could be. "Well hand here boy." As soon as the message toughed his fingers he opened it.

 _To Hokage-Sama,_

 _Tomorrow the next team of my clans/villages top three will becoming to the village to take the graduation exam with this years current class at your academy. They will serve your village and do what ever you need I only state they must be on the same team. Also their senseis will be traveling with them and would like to become a jonin and continue to teach them. You shall see me tomorrow to as I will be there to speak to you and watch my young clans man graduate._

 _I'm sure you know these students only got the opportunity to come to you after they passed our graduation exam. Which I can perfectly say, since you know, that our graduation exam is a way more complex and hard than your villages._

 _Now I won't put names because I never truly know who has seen the letter besides you. You know me and my paranoia. Anyway the first student is a male with orange hair and carries a sword that goes across his back. The next is a young women that has shoulder length black hair. Lastly is another young women. She has black hair and has two braids. Their first sensei has light blond hair and a green and white hat. Their second sensei had dark purple hair. You should be able to tell who they are when you see them. Also they won't be using our clans name as we like to keep that a secret as you know._

 _-Well I look forward to seeing you tomorrow old friend._

"So it seems like we got some knew students graduating tomorrow. Haven't heard from these guys in nearly two decades. The civilian council won't be happy that the precious Uchiha isn't coming in first in this years graduating class but they can suck it up. Since as soon as they pass they become ninja matters not civilians. Now Neko go tell Iruka at the academy that he will have three new students joining the academy to graduate tomorrow."

An ANBU with the a mask that looked like a cat showed up in front of him and bowed, "Yes Hokage-sama."

Once the cat masked ANBU left the Homage spoke again. "Inu come here lets talk about what I have for the graduating class. Also please take off your mask." With that the ANBU known as Inu showed up in front of the Hokage. The person had grey hair that looked almost to defy gravity. The man took off his mask as the two began to speak about what is to come.

 **Present:**

The chunin that is the teacher for the class stepped in. He wore standard chunin uniform and had a scar that went across his face. "Ok everyone shut up and sit down! As you all know today is your graduation exam. Now as none of you know, we will be gaining three new students today who have come to take the test. Well I can't tell you more than that because that is just what the Hokage told me."

Suddenly a girl with pink hair stood up, "How can these people even be allowed to join us. What makes them even qualified to be here in the first place. I mean none of them could be better than Sasuke-kun here. They're probably all worse than Naruto-baka here." Earning a, 'hey' from Naruto.

"Sakura, that's enough. Just sit down." Iruka spoke and was cut off from continuing by a knock on the door. "Well that must be them. Just hang on a second class as I go bring them in." The chunin walked over to the door and opened the door and saw three kids that appeared to be the new students based on the vague descriptions that he received the previous night. "Please come in and introduce yourself to the rest of your guy's graduating class.

When the three kids walked in the class was in shock. Some even in disbelief as the guy that entered the appeared to be cooler than even the precious Sasuke.

The first to enter was a young male with shoulder length orange hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black shihakushō. Over his right shoulder you could see the handle of his blade. The blade itself looks like a larger cleaver and was a about three quarters of his hight. The blade itself was black but had a silver edge for where it was sharp. Though currently it was all wrapped in white wraps. Lastly for shoes her wore white tabies."Hello my name is Kurosaki Ichigo." He told them only part of his last name. He was told not to tell anyone his full last name unless he fully trusted them. Which at the moment he couldn't trust a single soul in the room besides the two others he walked.

The next to enter was a young girl with purple eyes and shoulder length black hair. With her hair she has a lock of hair that come down and hangs between her eyes. Her clothing is the same as Ichigo's but her her sword is different. Her sword looks like a standard katana and is held to her left hip. The guard on on is is a small bronze square. In it, it has small designs that look like snow and ice. On the handle it has red rope that has the standard diamond look on it. The sheath for it was just plain black. "Hello everyone my name is Kuchiki Rukia. I look forward to serving with you." She was making the whole innocent and good girl act over the top.

The last person to enter was another young women. She had grey eyes and very dark blue hair that was cut in a similar way to another girl in the class named Hyuga Hinata. Though this girls hair was a little longer. Also she had two long braids that went down to her waist that was bound in white wraps. At the end of both braids she had a large golden ring. Her clothing was similar to the two people she walked in with but also different. It had no sleeves and her back was completely exposed. Even her sides were exposed and you could see some of the side of her boob. She wore a yellow sash that went around her lower back and is how she kept her sword attached to her. From her waist to just past the bottom of her butt, there was a hole that exposed the side of her legs. It was almost as wide as her hip. You could see some her butt and a lot of her thigh. Also you could see she wore white panties underneath.

Her sword, that was a wakizashi, was attached to her sash and sat horizontally across her back. With the handle coming out on the right side and had a yellow hilt. The sheath for her sword was blue and had had a few different gold designs on it. "Hello, my name is Sui-Feng." That was all she spoke it was firm and got to the point. Even the way she spoke and stood gave the attitude of 'don't mess with me'. Ichigo and Rukia sweat dropped at her tone. They had been trying to get her to loosen up in public. When they were by themselves they were more relaxed but still she seemed to be a little stiff.

After the introduction the rest of the students just sat there shocked. The three newcomers looked like they meant business and not to mess with them. Of coarse Sasuke Uchiha had to stand up, "Ichigo I challenge you to a fight." Ichigo just blew him off not answering him. "Hey answer me I'm an Uchiha, the elite of the elite. While you are nothing but a nobody." That got under the three new students. That is because the clan they do come from is actually of very high prestige. Even though their clan is kept hidden enough to primarily be known as rumors, they are known to be one of the strongest if not the strongest clan in the elemental nations.

"I'm not a nobody you _Uchiha_. I'm Ichigo and I don't give a rats ass that you come from the Uchiha clan. Oh trust me when I say the clan that the three of us come from make the Uchiha look weak." He didn't need to say more as his voice was nice and firm that got the point across to everyone except for two people. One being a pink haired girl and the Uchiha that had just spoke to him. It actually made the Uchiha even more furious that someone would even dare to claim that they were better than his clan. Ichigo sat down next to Rukia who was in the middle of the three. Before Sasuke could respond, Iruka spoke up getting everyone's attention. Even though everyone was quiet and listening to their sensei they did have one question in their head about these three new students. That question being, 'what clan do these three come from?'. Since all three of the new kids had different last names.

Rukia leaned over next to Ichigo's ear, "Hey not that I mind wanting to be top dog. But we're suppose to make friends here, not make enemy."

"I know but I can't stand the dame Uchihas thinking they're all high and mighty. Also he insulted you guys, my friends, I will not stand for that." The Rukia could only nod in agreement at her friends statement.

After Iruka finished talking he began to hand out the written test of the genin exam. The three new students aced the written exam and then it was time for the throwing weapon portions. All three scoring perfects on both. The only one to match them was Sasuke and he even missed one of the trows. So now he was really fuming and was angry that these three new kids come out of no where and just surpass him, an Uchiha. Next was the was the combat portion of the exams. None of the academy students and the teacher noticed as a man appeared on top of the academy looking down. All of his features was blacked out from the silhouette that formed on him from the sun being behind him.

Now the first of the three new students to fight was Sui-Feng and she was against Sakura Haruno, a pink haired girl. "You will not take Sasuke from me."

Sui-Feng only laughed the idiotic statement. Which only cemented her thought of Sakura, the pink haired girl, to be a fangirl. Sui-Feng hated fangirls with a passion. As she fully believed they brought down the looks of kunoichi and should just be kicked out of the ninja program. "You really think I want that weak piece of shit? Ha, don't make me laugh" She could hear a growl from said Uchiha. His face was red with anger that this 'nobody', in his eyes, would talk don on him. Rukia just shook her head, her friends were not making, making friends easy for them.

Sakura also growled, "Sasuke is not weak and he's stronger and the most elite of the village. Even stronger than that Ichigo-baka that came in with you. No clan can mach the Uchiha's." With that the pinkette shot forward at speeds that were about average for genin. Well maybe slower than the average for a genin since she diets and doesn't work out more than she needs too. Now to Sui-Feng the speed was pathetic to her and she didn't even compare to the speed of Ichigo when he goes all out in a spar. When Sakura got close her fist was caught by Mira. The the pinkette was knocked down and sprawled out on the grown as she received a single punch to the face. Her nose was clearly broken and she would have black eyes in both of her eyes.

"Well… we have a winner. Nice job Mira." Iruka spoke. "Next we have Uzumaki Naruto and Kunchiki Rukia." That fight was a lot calmer and went for a good couple minutes with the new student trying to help the Uzumaki out as he was using a horrible fighting style. Rukia was trying to help Naruto and you could witness some results already showing. It was very nice to see, giving Iruka a smile at seeing someone trying to help Naruto. Iruka may not personally like Naruto to much because he held something he hated in him. Though Iruka did know Naruto wasn't the that thing that was held in him so it was nice seeing someone treat Naruto nicely. Also giving Ichigo a smile at seeing his friend doing what she could to help this student out.

After about ten minutes though Ken had to Naruto he was going to end the fight. That is what he did exactly and punched Naruto in the gut. It was just hard enough for the blond boy to back petal out of the ring as he tried to stay on his fight. With that Iruka had ended the fight and the two boys shook hands in respect. Then they went and stood next to the other two new students and began to talk. From the little Iruka heard as they walked off it was more tips for Naruto how to improve his fighting style. Which brought another smile to the mans face.

Several other fights had went on and lastly was was Sasuke Uchiha against Ichigo Kurosaki. Before entering the ring Ichigo walked over to Rukia and gave her his sword to watch as he planted it into the ground. He did know that no one would be able to pick it up and wield it. Once that was done he turned around stretched his back out a little and then stepped into the ring. "Hey strawberry prepare to lose. No one can beat an Uchiha." Sasuke yelled.

Ichigo just snorted at the comment, "Oh really, well I will agree you guys can be a handful when your red eyes are active. But just looking at you I know you don't have them. That because if you did they would be active right now." With that they both took their stances. Sasuske taking the stance that his clan had developed to work with their eyes. Though currently he couldn't use it at the max, the main reason being that he didn't have his eyes unlocked. The Uchiha charged forward throwing a punch when he was close. As the punch neared Ichigo didn't move allowing Sasuke to smirk thinking the fight was about to be over. An inch before the punch hit it's intended target Ichigo side step throwing his own punch right in the Uhciha's gut. Knocking the stuck up kid down on his ass. Ichigo walked up to the side of the fallen boy. "Uchiha stay down, you can't win this fight. Especially if that is the fastest you can move, along with the lack of your clans famous eyes." Everyone was shocked in seeing the new student move so fast, especially for an academy student. Also no one have been able to do that to the Uchiha in all the years they had been at the academy.

Everyone could feel the tension rising at a very fast rate. Sasuke pushed him self up. Ichigo stepped back and waited. Sasuke once again charged. As now he was enraged at being humiliated by this from him and his friends statements earlier and by just now in this fight. Sasuke constantly threw punches leaving wide opening because he was to blinded by his rage at the moment to realize. Ichigo was actually playing with him by just simply dodging each attach. "Stand still you nobody!" The Uchiha yelled.

"Now why would I stay stationary and let you hit me. Though I will humor you and stay still." Ichigo responded with the smirk. The Uchiha also had a smirk thinking he got the newcomer now. Sasuke threw another punch thinking his punch would hit but it didn't as Ichigo just leaned back so the punch missed. He continued to do this for a couple more punches and kicks. The openings that were exposed to Ichigo, could only make the orange hair boy laugh.

After one final punch that missed Ichigo decided to end the fight and kicked Sasuke in his side right on his ribs. The kick landed hard leaving a loud sound that was heard by everyone that was present. It was clear that Ichigo had broken a few of Sasuke's ribs as the boy laid on the grown. Ichigo walked up to Sasuke and placed a foot on Sasuke's chest and then spoke, "Uchiha this fight is done. You lost, just stay down."

That is when their teacher quickly stepped in seeing the high amount of anger radiating off the Uchiha. "Ok Ichigo you won. Good fight both of you." With that the orange haired boy quickly made his way over to Rukia and reattached his sword to his back.

Once his sword was attached he heard the person he just fought yell at him. "Hey you nobody I'm not done yet. Let's have a real fight anything goes." Sasuke yelled as he stood up with a hand lights on his ribs. Ichigo didn't turn around or answer all he did was look at Rukia and Sui-Feng who was next to her. Basically asking them if they thinks it would be ok for him to show a little more of what he can do. He got a light nod of approval from both.

Once again he stepped into the ring but this time with his sword but on his back and still wrapped. "Sasuske, don't do this. You can't win this fight just yet even if we went all out. You aren't strong enough and I don't want to cause any more physical damage to the villages _precious_ Uchiha." As Ichigo shook his head in disgust at the boy in front of him.

Before Iruka could do anything to stop the new fight that was about to commence. Sasuke had quickly went through a few hand seals, "Fire Style: Great Fire Ball…" Then even before he could finish the jutsu he was again on the ground coughing in pain. Also while holding chest where he was just hit. It was same spot where his ribs were broken so now he was in even more pain. One second Ichigo was in front of Sasuke and the next he was three feet behind him with the sword on his waist and Sasuske's was coughing and wheezing a lot with a little blood coming up. As one of his ribs had broken and punctured his one of his lunges. This time no one except for the two girls Ichigo came with and the chunin teachers, who had a hard time, saw the kid move, let alone draw his sword and smack Sasuke with the blunt side.

Sasuke was looking behind him gritting his teeth trying to get up. Ichigo heard this and turned his head to the fallen boy but also at an angle that no one else could see his right eye. "Sasuke this fight is done. Get yourself fixed up enough for the jutsu part of the exam. You still need to receive your head band." Sasuke could only look with slight fear, which was the first time he felt like that since the massacre of his clan. That was because when he looked at Ichigo he witnessed as something white almost bone like form around Ichigo's right eye. Also that his eye went from white with a brown iris to black with a gold colored iris. But as quickly as it formed it disappeared. With that Ichigo turned his head around and just walked away knowing he showed enough to put the brat down.

Though Sasuke slightly felt fear, he was beyond angry. He couldn't accept the fact he felt this fear. In his mind no one should be able to put this fear in an Uchiha beside another person of the clan. Now he knew he had to figure out what power this boy had and how to get the power this new student had.

As the fights had finally ended the figure on the roof quickly disappeared with no one noticing that someone had just watched all the fights. The last exam went quickly as it was just a test of seeing three jutsus that the academy students should know. Though the three new students did shadow clones instead of normal clones. Rukia also taught Naruto had to do this in the break between the sparring and the last test. Since he had found out Naruto couldn't do the normal clone jutsu that the students needed to know. It was a funny moment as Ichigo and Sui-Feng have all seen Rukia's drawings so seeing Naruto react to them only made it funnier.

 **Hokage Office:**

A man suddenly appeared in front of the Hokage with his back facing the person he was in front of. Shortly after two other people showed up, one being male and the other being female. The ANBU all jumped at the three intruders but were stopped by the Hokage who immediately knew who the person in the center was. Than figured the other two was the sensei of the three new students he got. "Hello Hiruzen Sarutobi, my old friend. Long time no see." The figure said as he turned around to face the leader of the village.

* * *

 **Bleach Characters:**

 **Now to get the basics out of the way in terms of power of all the Bleach characters. All their abilities that thrive on other source of power besides chakra, i.e.** **reiatsu, will be converted to chakra. As no abilities are really used in this chapter, I haven't fully completed the power scale conversion for each of their abilities in this story. I will do research but if you readers have any tips where I should put these peoples abilities on a power scale that would be good help. So please let me know.**

 **Ichigo: At the beginning of this story is can use Bankai but can only hold it for about ten minutes. He can also use his first version of the hollow mask but can only use it for about thirty seconds. All of the power ups he will get won't be massive yet. Also he will have to fight his Hollow several times before he can use the mask for a while. He will eventually be able to use hollow abilities. Like the cero, grand cero and others. His current clothing attire will be the standard shinigami clothing from that is worn in Bleach.**

 **Rukia: She looks like she does before the time skip in Bleach. For power wise she is the weakest of the three. Now she doesn't have her bankai that is a first. She can use her shikai very good. She can use all the dances but it is a one time use as fore her it will still draw to much chakra to do it more than once during a fight. Also the power behind them aren't that high yet but will be as the story goes on. As the story progress she will also achieve bankai but not for a little bit.** **  
**

 **Sui-Feng: Also looks like she does before the time skip. Just she doesn't where the captain haori. Also this is the outfit from the manga. In the anime she doesn't have a hole on the side of her legs. Then for her chest there is also like a wrap/under shirt she wore. Now for power she is almost on par with Ichigo as Ichigo hasn't gotten to far in using his Hollow powers. Though when he does use his Hollow powers against her it does give him the advantage. Now for her power. Her shikai will still kill anyone in two hits as I feel in the Naruto Universe other people will be able to dodge and prevent the second tab enough to make it not be over power. Now she has her bankai and the rocket is really powerful. Though she can only use it once in any fight and she is usually tired for the rest of the day. That is because the chakra that is needed for it is really high.**

 **Kisuke: Ok so he overall will be at Kakashi's level of power. Basically stronger than any normal jonin. He will still have his 'playful' attitude as he did in the anime and manga. He will also be dressed as he was before he exiled from Soul Society though he will still have his hat. Also his zanpakuto sealed state will still be the cane sword. As we all know the form is just awesome looking. He will have his bankai but like in the manga won't be using to much. In all honesty he probably won't be using for a while in this story too.**

 **Yoruichi: Ok now she will be at the same level as Kisuke. Her appearance I think will be the same as it was before she left soul society but with her long hair instead of the short hair she had. Now the one thing I'm still working on with her is if she will have a Zanpakuto as she doesn't have one in the Bleach Universe. Her speed will be just slower that the forth hokage as she will still have her title, "Goddess of the Flash".**


End file.
